


Grey Static

by animegrl1047



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Het and Slash, M/M, Multi, Slash, Some Plot, one shots, some modern times, some sibling relationships too, some taking place in story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:11:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animegrl1047/pseuds/animegrl1047
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some parts that are a part of the past, present, and eventual future. Little shards and pieces of moments before and during the times that takes place in theses Assassins' lives.</p><p>These are parts that are explorations in the fic Glitch; some of them are parts I editted out in Glitch for reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Siblings' Promise

**Author's Note:**

> These are just small drabbles that are either to be read next to or side-by-side to Glitch and gives some character explorations I have thought about. Take it as independent mini stories I write on here as either a warm-up or where my mind runs around. These stories are not in order.
> 
> And there are chapters that will contain the missing parts in other chapters (AKA the parts I had to edit out from the actual story).

So, to start off... yeah. For those who are wondering how Connor became a part of the Miles family (let alone how I got him in the modern times), here it is (and yes, there will be one for Clay. I plan to write character explorations or what I think would be in terms of how each member came to be in the Brotherhood).

**Warning: Spoilers from the entire Assassins series. Aaaand this may go to show how out of character most of these guys are going to get. In other words, this is what I get for not playing the games and only basing this on Youtube videos and various interpretations. And a long one shot.**

Enjoy!

 

**Shot 01: Siblings' Promise**

**  
**

"Daddy?"

William Miles looks down to see his three-year old son, who is tugging on his pants, "Is something wrong, Desmond?"  _He must have lost his toy again,_  The man mentally reminds himself to ask his outside source to get some new toys for the children who were living in The Farm; there are some children born here, after all. He frowns, seeing Desmond looking upset, "...Desmond? What's the matter?"

"Who's he?" His son timidly asks, pointing towards the nine-year old sitting on the chair as one of his comrades talk to him. William sighs, patting Desmond.

"His name is Connor; he came here with one of us because of business matters." William calmly explains before seeing his comrade look up and gesture towards him, "...do you want to talk to him for a bit?"

Desmond nods timidly, a bit on the shy side. William gives a small smile; Desmond rarely has anyone in the Farm to talk to. And Connor... he glances over to the emotionless boy before grimacing,  _Ziio. You will be missed. I can't believe this happened out of all times... and her son is there to witness everything._

He sighs, knowing that something was up when he got an anonymous tip (that went by the name of Torch or... some odd ambigious name that claimed to work for the Assassins) about a possible murder of one of them. He hoped to God that tip was wrong, that everything will be all right.

Turns out it wasn't the case.

According to Connor and the tip, a man named Haytham Kenway came to visit Ziio before stabbing her two times. Connor had just come home because he got a call about a family emergancy and saw Haytham at the moment he accused Ziio of working for the Assassins and killed her. Connor hid and saw the entire thing before the Templars left. His mother left him a message that only he can read (it was written in their 'code'; **Find the Farm and find William. Do not stop running until you find him.** )And provided to Connor were directions, a map that was crumpled in his mother's left hand, and a backpack for Connor (that was disguised as Ziio's).

The boy didn't stop running for three hours until he finally found the Farm. And he met one of the associates, crying about how his mom was murdered in front of him, how he is going to be an orphan.

Finding any sort of relative to Connor is going to be complicated.

And maybe the cops and the Templars will be after him too...

 _Shit._  William sighs before glancing over to Connor, "Connor... are you okay?"

The nine year old boy fiercly shakes his head.

"Haytham is part of the Templars," Connor finally talks, this time hearing anger in his voice, "He said that my mom was a traitor and that she needed to die because she was helping the enemy. I hate him, I hate him! I wanna kill him for doing this to me!"

Silence fills the room until Heather calls his name; William looks up to see her and the other Assassins looking at him with concern.

"William," Heather pauses, looking at Connor before facing her husband, "The other are waiting."

"All right." Desmond's father nods before looking down at his son, "Desmond, I'll be right back. There are things Daddy has to take care of... can you stay here for a few minutes?"

The toddler nods, looking a bit worried. William sighs before walking out of the room with his wife and shutting the door (quietly) behind him.

That left Desmond with Connor in the room.

* * *

"...hi."

Connor doesn't say anything; instead, he looks to see the three year old Desmond waving slightly before his smile wavers off, a bit frightened. The nine year old slightly nods, to acknowledge the toddler's presencse before looking away.

The little boy blinks before glacing up at the boy again, this time, a bit bolder as he walks to Connor and tugs his pants. He sees slightly lifeless golden-brown eyes look down at him again, as if to silently ask, 'What do you want?'

"Desmond."

Connor blinks, looking at the boy.

"My name's Desmond." Desmond proudly states to the boy, "What's yours?"

Connor looks shocked; normally, some kids would poke fun at him for his skin color or for how weird he looks. Some of them would run away from him because they saw him angry once; never again will they try to provoke the young Native-American.

"...the name's Connor. Though I have another name."

"You do?" The three-year old looks at the young boy in surprise, "What is it?"

"I can't pronounce it though," Connor frowns, looking away, "Why do you want to ask?"

"...just wondering."

An awkward silence passes between the two boys that lasted about five minutes; Desmond slightly pouts, hating having no noises.

"I'm nine." Connor suddenly talks, surprising Desmond as he sees the young boy look down at him, "How old are you?"

"Gonne be four soon," The young boy grins, holding out four fingers in front of Connor, "My birthday's in March."

"I... see," The long dark-haired boy slightly nods before looking out of the window, looking a bit distant, "...what... do you want for your birthday?"

"I wanna have a brother for my birthday this year!" Desmond cries out happily, his wide brown eyes glittering with happiness, "I think having a big brother is so cool!"

That takes the nine year old aback for a bit, "...what makes you think that?"

"I wanna have someone to look up to! A... Daddy says that I need to have a... a... roll model?"

"I think it's called role model, Desmond," Connor cooly replies as he looks down to see the young boy look at him, his enthusiasm beginning to face, "I... I don't think I have one anymore."

"Why not?"

"My mom's dead."

"Oh." And then with a sudden idea clicking in the young boy's mind, he looks up to Connor again. "You wanna be my big bro then?" Desmond asks with newfound energy, clutching onto Connor's jeans, "My mommy and daddy can help you!"

Connor blinks before his eyes widen in surprise at such suggestion, "...Huh?"

"You can be a part of our family!" The three-year old chirps happily, "You can be my big bro, and my mommy and daddy can take good care of you! You'll like it here!"

"Why...?" The nine year old stares at Desmond before frowning, "Aren't you scared of me? Shouldn't you be afraid of what might happen to your mom and dad if I come in to your family?"

"No way!" Desmond shakes his head, his brown eyes filled with confidence, "Cause Daddy and Mommy said this place is safe. People come here for help and we help them all the time! And you're not scary! I think you're a really nice guy!"

If that surprised Connor, it did... by a long shot. His gold-brown eyes looking at the grinning young boy... and for the first time, he can feel himself smiling at the young beaming toddler.

"I..."

It wasn't until they hear a gentle knock on the door; William, a few other people (Connor can tell they are others that are associated with William Miles), and a woman were there behind William.

"Connor?" William Miles ask, a bit concerned, "...we need to ask you a few things about the attack."

Connor's face returns to his emotionless mask as he nods.

* * *

William glances over at the nine year old before looking towards Heather, who was just finishing explaining a few things to one of their members before shutting the door. He can see Desmond looking over at them from the other side of the room, but he doesn't acknowledge it. He doesn't want Heather to worry.

After all, his son and Connor surprisngly got along just fine.

It was surprising how quick Connor's emotions are; after interogating him about the attack on Ziio, questions about why Haytham would come after Ziio were instantly raised. Connor was surprisingly calm about the entire ordeal, but William can tell Desmond wants to grab onto the older boy, wanting to see the lively Connor that was there for that brief moment.

He can tell when a child wants to be brave. He wants Desmond to follow such example, but maybe it wasn't such a good idea...

"William?"

He looks to see Heather gently touching his right arm, "Hm?"

"I was thinking about a few things," she sighs, "The others are saying that they have heard that Ziio's relatives are either a part of the Templars or they don't want any sort of involvement in all of this. She's told a few of us about this before. It doesn't exactly helps that..." Heather looks over to the silent young boy, who is sitting on the chair and staring at the table, "...William, he doesn't have a fmaily to return to."

"I know." William gently squeezes his wife's hand, "...I've talked to the others." He then pauses, "It's all up to Connor in the end. After all..." A small smile appears, "...Desmond's been asking for a brother for his birthday."

Heather looks at her husband in surprise before she gives a small smile, "We can give Connor that, at least."

* * *

"Are you feeling better?" William quietly asks as Heather hands the Native-American boy hot chocolate to drink.

Connor nods, looking down at his mug.

"We're looking into retrieving your mother's body and having a small burial for her."

That causes the young boy to look up before tightening his lips.

The slightly grey-haired man looks worried, "...it depends on what you want to do with her remains, Connor. And... what you want to do next."

Connor pauses before he fidgets; his mother talked about this once (out of the blue), but she mentioned that she really wanted to see the ocean or to be a part of the earth once again; as it was a part of her family blood.

"...She said she wants to go back where she once came from." Connor mumbles, still taking in enough warmth as he can before taking a small sip, "...but I want her to see the ocean."

William glances over to his wife, a bit lost. The woman (Heather was her name, if Connor recalls...) turns, her gentle brown eyes meeting Connor's, "We can take her to the ocean sometime this month. We just have to be careful."

Connor was about to ask, but then he recalls that his mother said that she named him Connor because of her profession; she's supposed to be on the run from some bad people. And his worst fears about said bad people were true; the Templars took her life away.

He doesn't have anything or anyone to return to.

"Do you think you have anywhere else or anyone to stay with?" He hears Heather ask next. Connor shakes his head, taking another small sip from his mug.

"I have no other relatives." The young boy quietly replies, "I don't know who they are or where they are. My mom lost contact with them a long time ago... I don't want to go back home either. I don't want to see that man Haytham again." He then looks up, his eyes meeting the two adults, "...can you not make me go back there?"

"We won't."

That causes the young boy to look a bit surprised as he glances at them.

"Huh?"

William can't help but chuckle before asking, "Connor, do you want to be a part of our family?"

The Native American boy's eyes widen in surprised, shocked at such suggestion. "...why?" He croaks out in surprise.

"You are in grave danger, and you also lost someone close to us as well." William continues, "Meaning that for a while, you can't leave this place. We have to provide with your education, your living, and... well," He pauses, "...you have to also do what we're doing here. Are you fine with that?"

Connor blinks, "...wait, who are you guys?"

"We're... how can I put this..." The man was about to answer when Desmond bursts in.

"Daddy says we're the good guys!" The toddler runs up to Connor before grabbing his jeans, "Daddy and Mommy said that they're helping innocent people, to protect others. We're waiting to strike the bad guys down! That's why we're here, right?"

That made Connor gape before glancing over at the two adults, who look just as surprised as he was...

"...I'll explain it more in detail later, but that's... the idea." William murmurs before seriousness returns to his face, "So?"

Connor grips his fists, "One thing. Does this mean you'll get this Haytham guy for killing my mother?"

"I can promise you that we can get the man responsible for it." William nods.

"Then..." Connor nods, determination in his eyes, "Yeah. I'll be your son. But can you get rid of my last name?"

The man nods as he stands up, along with Heather, "We'll do so. Don't worry about it; we'll get things settled."

Connor nods, slight relief washing into his mind.

"Connor's my big bro now?" Desmond blinks before a wide smile appears on his face, "Yayyy! Yayy! Connor's my big bro now!"

 _Big bro, huh...?_  Connor can't help but smile at the beaming Desmond Miles,  _Guess I can live with that..._

"Hey Con?"

"Yeah?" He asks, seeing Desmond wanting someone to pick him up. In some sort of gesture, Connor picks up the boy in a piggy-back, "What's up?"

"Are you gonna... um... I know Daddy said it starts with a 'p'..." The little boy pouts before pausing, "Daddy said something to Mommy when she wants him to help him...?"

"You mean to protect?" Connor blinks, a small simmer of warmth in him as he sees William and Heather talking to the other members before having them nod or talk to them and suggest them some things. He decides that it wasn't part of his business before facing the young boy, "What do you want me to protect?"

"Daddy says I'm im-por-tant for some reason," Desmond tries his best to enounciate his words (possibly to try and impress Connor), "He also said that I need to have someone with me at all times?"

"What about it?" Connor asks, getting some questions about the little boy already ( _I'll ask William about these later)_  was his mental thought, "Do you want me to protect you or... something?"

The toddler nods.

"Yeah... isn't that my job now as 'big brother'?" Connor can't help but grin back.

"Yeah!" Desmond grins, his arms hugging around Connor's shoulders, "Thank you!"

The nine-year old Native American gives a small smile as he holds onto Desmond's legs tighter,  _Protecting my little brother... and my family. I won't let them get killed. Not again..._

* * *

Connor's eyes open as he looks up to the ceiling of his room in the Hideout. Looking around, he sees his calender and he sees a small red circle around the date.

And then he lets out a shaky sigh, running his hands through his hair as he glances over to the door before walking out of his room towards the one person who he wanted to have a talk to.

It's been too long and he's been holding it in for about eight to nine years...

...yet it feels like an eternity.

_I need to get it out, or else I might take it out on the wrong person._

He raises his hands before gently knocking on the door... to only find it slightly open as he walks into the room.

"Hey, Desmond?"

The said subject looks up to see Connor looking at him as he enters inside of the room.

It has been twenty-two years; things have changed within the Farm, the Miles family, the Brotherhood...  _A lot's changed._  Connor reminds himself as he glances to see his little brother, who is now grown up into the twenty-five year old man that he sees in front of him.

Today was the day that he was officially adopted into the Miles family; he was known as Connor Kenway-Miles. While he detested the 'Kenway' name, it was there for official purposes; for when he is using his ID and placing it on documents, he makes sure to put down that people should call his last name as 'Miles'.

Things have also changed in the family as well; Desmond was once a brightful, cheerful child who thought he was living in a world in which there are no such things as Templars, Assassins, the New World Order... any sort of that. Instead, the young boy Connor saw that day was a little boy who just said his parents and his friends are the good guys who protect other people, who fights the bad guys. As he grew up and finally understood what was happening, Desmond began to rebel, demanding to see the world when he doesn't understand the true reality of the situation, how fiercely demanding it was that Desmond should  **not**  go out from the vacinity of the Farm by himself.

Connor understood these rules at the early age; to be cautious, to be careful, to be aware of your surroundings. Desmond didn't. He thought his parents were nuts and conspiracy nuts who lived a hermit life.

It took about a few months of being in the Templars' stronghold for Desmond to truly understand the reasons his family did the things they did.

And it honestly made Connor furious (that Desmond didn't really understand how important it was to stay freaking hidden), angry (that said youngest brother ran off abruptly after a fierce argument and never returned for so long), and upset (to see what the Templars did to his youngest brother).

"What's up?" Desmond asks, setting down his iPad before seeing the slightly emotionless look on his oldest brother's face, "Connor, you okay?" He quickly asks, concern washing over him.

"Yeah..." The thirty-one year old man pauses before sighing, shaking his head, "...no, not really." He walks into the room before sitting next to Desmond before wrapping his arms around him.

"Con?"

"You idiot." Connor grumbles, tightening his hug, "Do you how much I hated you for breaking that promise you made to me when you were three?"

"When... What?" Desmond was stunned to hear this before his eyes slightly widen, "You mean that promise to protect me... that one?"

"That one," And he feels himself trembling, tears falling from his eyes and onto Desmond's shoulder, "You're an idiot...! I couldn't protect you from Abstergo when you were captured, tortured... You ran away years after the Purge, when we were supposed to be in hiding... you're a fucking idiot! Why..." And a couple more tears, "Why the hell did you leave right when I was protecting you!? Why did you leave  **me?!** "

"Connor..." The youngest Miles sighs, placing his head against Connor's shoulder before closing his eyes.

"I thought you were going to die... when we found you, you looked like you were barely living..."

The young Assassin was stunned.  _After all these years... has Connor kept these in for so long?_

"...Sorry. I didn't know how much me running away affected you, Mom, Dad, and Clay..." Desmond still can't believe the day he was able to escape with the help of Lucy, Rebecca, Shaun, and Clay. The moment he recieved so much warmth, welcome, and love... and his family. "You were really worried about me, huh?"

"What do you think?" Connor mutters as he tries to clear his throat to prevent himself from cobbing, "...idiot. Don't do it again. Please. Promise me. Don't do anything stupid like that again."

Desmond lets out a soft sigh as he gently pats Connor's back, to calm his shaking older brother down, "...promise." And then, "...dude, are you crying?"

"Shut up, Des." Connor grumbles, but Desmond knows better as he feels his brother's shaky breath as he continues to cry, "Please... keep the promise."

The younger man blinks before a small smile graces his features.

"Yeah. I promise."

 

**End Shot 01**

 

Ahahahaha... my hand at something a bit different. Sorry if I depressed you all... the next one should be more amusing.


	2. Guinea Pigs

Disclaimer: The only thing I happen to own is... huh. Nothing. Except for the divergance in plot.

  
A more amusing one-shot about one of the days Desmond has off with the modern gang... (pre-Glitch). ...just something I came up with.

  
**Warning: Spoilers for the entire series. And gives you an idea who are the other Assassins in the modern times are.**

  
Enjoy!

 

**Shot 02: Guinea Pigs**

 

Desmond, Shaun, Lucy, Rebecca, Clay, and Connor stare at a light brown box sitting on top of the table. It had the sign **FRAGILE** along with the words **CONTAINS FLAMMABLE OBJECT** S and **DO NOT LIGHT ON FIRE.**

"...What is this?" Connor was the first to ask, looking at the brown package before glacing at the others.

"I'm just as lost as you are, man..." Clay mutters, staring at the package.

Lucy was the next to speak as she looks over to them, "Do you know who left this there?"

"I don't know, but I can call someone to find out," Shaun takes out his iPhone before pressing on the screen to call one of the few Assassins who were in the HQ.

Rebecca manages to look at the package from the other side before she frowns, "Why does it say Fragile on it?"

"All I'm worried about is that it says 'flammable objects' in here," Desmond grimaces, looking at the glaring black letters before looking at his oldest brother, "...what the fuck is in here?"

Connor groans, hanging his head, "I don't know, I don't want to know, I don't even want to ask."

A silence hung over them (except for the Brit, who is currently in his said phone call with... whoever the hell it was). That is, Rebecca chirps up, "So. Wanna open it?"

"WHAT!" Desmond, Lucy, and Clay exclaim at the same time. Connor slaps his hand against his face.

"Well, it is here in this area, in our workstation..." The technician gives a small grin, "Maybe it's something from actual tech?"

"Or it's some sort of idiot delivering a wrong package and we have to return it?" Desmond looks back at the package again, "It's happened back at the Bad Weather a couple of times..."

Lucy rolls her eyes, "I don't think that's the case, Desmond."

"And at a bar?" Clay stares at his brother with confusion, "Just how many idiots decide to deliver it to a bar out of all places!?"

"Well..." Desmond was about to count when Connor cuts him off.

"I don't care. Can we just get... rid of it and give it someone else?" The Native-American grimaces, looking at the box with suspicion, "I don't want to have it around our area out of all places-"

"Well, sorry to be the bearer of terrible news, but we're going to get it anyway," Shaun deadpans as he hangs up the phone, his face red with ire, " **Apparently** , this box is **ours**. Asano and some idiots over at Tech decided it was about time we should test our skills with these... explosions." He makes a sour expression, "Their idea of surprising is by saying that we are the first one to use some prototypes for their new inventions."

"Seriously!?" Clay squawks (after all, he is the first to react), "We're **guinea pigs!?** Oh God! Is this their idea of a joke!?"

Shaun shakes his head, "Oh, Connor. De Grandpé said if you even **dare** try to return it to Tech or give it to another group, she said she has a full list of blackmail that she'd love to read off to you in front of the rest of Tech."

"Great, once again, thank you for screwing over my life, Aveline." Connor throws his hands, groaning, "I swear, she never ceases to amaze me with her threats."

"Let alone she's the only person aside us to even try and blackmail you," Lucy shakes her head as she sees Rebecca and Desmond look at the box with more scrutiny, "What **did** you do to piss her off, anyway?"

"I just... said a bunch of stuff that offended her and wound up pissing her off." Connor grumbles, slightly embarrassed. Shaun, Clay, and Lucy didn't buy it before they stared at him with a deadpan look on their face.

"Did you two wind up-" Clay was about to continue when Connor gives him a glare to 'shut up'.

"It's exactly what you are thinking and no, things didn't go too well between me and Aveline because we had way too much in common." He grumbles before glancing back at the box, "...so, what do we do?"

"Open it!" Rebecca grins as she looks over at them, "What else?"

"You're really eager, aren't you..." Desmond stares at her with an apprehensive look on his face as the black-haired technician takes out her razor before proceeding to cut open the box.

The other four stare at each other before letting out a defeated sigh, resigned to their fate for today.

"Well, we already signed our death warrant at the moment we set foot in this office today..." Clay grumbles, causing Lucy to give a small chuckle.  
"I swear, I am going to get back at Tech for this," Shaun grumbles under his breath as Connor shakes his head.

As Rebecca takes off the last of the tape, she and Desmond carefully opens the box before peering inside to look at the contents... before looking a bit confused.

"Hey, are you sure this is Tech's stuff?" Desmond warily asks as he takes out a green bag before setting it gently on the table.

"I'm pretty sure this is their stuff..." Shaun grumbles as he opens the bag before taking out something that looks like a paper-mache ball, "...the fuck is **this?** "

"...this is what they wanted us to test?" Lucy was the first to ask as Shaun handed her the ball, "This... is just made with paste and newspaper. What's so important about this?"

"Dunno," Rebecca shrugs as she peers over Lucy's shoulder to continue inspecting the paper-mache ball before frowning, "Hey... isn't that paper supposed to be out like that on purpose?"

"Eh?"

The other five gently turn the ball around to see, in fact, a piece of paper poking out from the bottom of the paper-mache ball. The words **PULL ME** were carefully written on the side of the paper mache ball, gesturing towards the paper sticking out.

Desmond blinks, "...you know, I'd hate to be the one to say this, but this clearly looks like a trap."

"You think?" Clay warily asks, looking more into the green bag as Desmond looks through the packaging peanuts in the box to find something that could possibly tell them about the ball, "There's no instructions or anything in here that would tell us what this ball... is. You find anything, Des?"

"Not yet..." The novice Assassin mutters as he digs through the box, "Though I think there was something else in here..."

"I have a bad feeling about this." Connor mutters before taking out his iPhone, "While you do that, I'm going to call William to see if he's on his way here."

"You go do that," Shaun shrugs, "And now, if you need me, I'll be boiling some water for my tea."

"Sure, go ahead," Rebecca and Lucy turn back to the paper-mache ball before looking down at the lone paper sticking out, "...hey, this is a pretty terrible idea, but do you think we should pull the paper and see if there is anything in here?"

"Not sure, but..." Lucy looks at the sign, to Connor, who just is beginning to dial a familiar number into his iPhone; then to Clay, who is walking towards Desmond, who is looking through the packaging peanuts before he fished out an envelope, then to Shaun, who just took out his portable water heater and plugs it in, "...should we?"

Rebecca frowns, but she nods, "Sure. What possible harm can pulling on this would do anyway?" She gently tugs on the paper that was sticking out from the end-

**_POOF._ **

* * *

One of the Assassins was talking to his collegue about William coming in, and they were about to approach the office where the Miles brothers and their other colleagues were at-

**_"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!"_ **

And then in a chorus of either alarm or horror-

**_"What the effing hell!?"_ **

**_"Dude, is this... sparking!?-"_ **

**_"OHMYGOD WHY THE FUCK AM I TASTING STRAWBERRIES!??"_ **

**_"This was my favorite shirt! What the hell!"_ **

**_"Is the powder... PINK?!?"_ **

**_"I AM GOING TO WRING THEIR NECKS FOR THIS!!!"_ **

Slowly and carefully, the two Assassins make their way to avoid the said door to the office and make their way towards their own...

* * *

"So." William arches an eyebrow, seeing the amount of damages done to the area (the scattered boxes should have been a hint). At least the structures weren't damaged, "I take it that you got the new stuff Tech gave you all?"

The entire office was literally covered with pink powder and glitter. William can't help but try to hold his laughter, seeing as there are some stars glitter along with some hearts lying all around.

As for his sons and collegaues, he tries to retrain from even letting out a small chuckle as he sees them coated with a thin layer with the pink... strawberry smelling powder. And he can see them having Bloody Murder written over their faces.

This... should be amusing.

"Never. Again." Clay seethes, glaring at the empty green bag before tossing the mechanical items at the table, "What the **hell did they just give us!?"**

"Well..." William picks up a remain of the paper-mache ball before glancing around to the results of what happened in the room, "...it seems to me that you all are covered in... pink powder-" He couldn't help but attempt to hide his incoming laughter (it's failing), "...and you all need to wash the entire area of damage if you want to get anything done today."

There was a small round of silence before Shaun exclaims, "So that explains why they needed some powder from the store the other day..."

"Oh, and..." William grimaces, "...you all **might** want to take a shower before we have a meeting. It was supposed to happen right now, but..." His grimace turns into a snicker, "...maybe I should explain to the other Assassin head guilds about a slight delay-"

"Can you... **just** reschedule the meeting to tomorrow or... something?" Connor asks, not enjoying the idea about being asked why his hair looks glittery or powdered with a thin layer of pink. There was a small hope that the leader could possibly try to help the situation a tiny bit, but it was failing.

"...I'll try to delay them for an hour," William's grin was showing through, "Try to look presentable in front of the other Assassins."

"Thanks... Dad," Desmond's dry voice grumbles as the others begin shuffling, trying to clean up the entire pink glittery mess, "...by the way, not one word about this to other people."

"I won't." William was beginning to snicker as he leaves the room, "...though I can't say the same thing about your mother, though."

The six Assassins begin grumbling as they begin to clean up the mess as they hear William's howling laughter from the closed door.

* * *

The meeting lasted for three hours; well, four, if counting how distracted the other Assassins were since William managed (read: forced) the other teams to recount their previous missions before Desmond and his team arrived with new clothing and washed hair.

It went without any hitches... at least that is until the end in which one of the others Assassins (who was not a part of a certain idiotic tech team) had the **gall** to ask Desmond why there was some glitter in his hair. In which then the other Assassins either ask from a range of idiotic questions to the most obsurd of all conversations ("...Clay, Shaun, are you trying to spoof that vampir-" "Oh for fuck's sake, I HATED THAT DAMNED SPARKLY VAMPIRE BOOK!" "...so what's with the glitter?" "Please. Shut up."). Then the slight teasing about the strawberry scent ("...a new perfume, Connor? You gave Desmond some too?" "Don't say anything unless you want to be target practice for my next training session.") to the pink powder ("...hey, Lucy, Rebecca! I didn't know pink was your color." "Want to be the next tech guinea pig for one of Clay's projects?" "...shutting up now.").

When they managed to return to their now cleaned office (well, they managed to clean it since it was a thin layer of pink... barely. The six decided it was a good idea to try and clean everything in the room more in detail when they got back from the meeting), Desmond digs into his pocket before feeling for the letter that he managed to stuff in his pocket (before the powder bomb went off) before reading it to himself. In the meantime, he can hear the others talking; something about the meeting, about how they realized the other Assassins are taking their work more seriously now that the Templars are growing and expanding (and the citizens of the world don't know about it). It wasn't until he rereads it for the second time that Desmond sees red.

And no, not from jealousy. In fact, it was from irritation and possible thoughts of payback run through his head.

"Guys." Desmond's voice cuts through their conversations, "...the letter I found in the box this morning. I'm reading it."

"What?" The others look at Desmond, who holds out the letter before he reads it out loud... and which each word, his voice gets a little pissed off each time.

**"Ha ha ha, there's no way we are going to let you ruin our new gadgets. This is payback for the pranks you guys pulled on us a week ago. Thanks, by the way, for giving us an idea about the glitter bomb. Enjoy wearing pink for the rest of the day! -From the guys upstairs."**

Silence falls upon the six Assassins when Desmond finished his letter. And finally...

"Did they just..." Desmond was the first to ask.

"...yeah." Connor dumbfoundedly nods.

"And did we..." Lucy was the next.

"We just did." Shaun mutters.

"...Well." Rebecca mumbles in a mixture of awe and ire, "...this is just peachy."

Clay glares at the now pink box before glaring at the letter, "...that's it. They're dead."

For some poor random person who would look at this, it was a declaration of the infamous prank wars within the Assassin HQ of this area.

* * *

In the kitchen, the six smug, tech Assasins were howling in laughter, giving each other a high five for their revenge accomplished.

 

**End Shot 02**

Something that I wanted to try my hand at. Not sure if it worked. I might continue with this one...

 


End file.
